


Hunters Helper

by BayleyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Serial Killer Dean, Serial Killers, Short, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a new victim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunters Helper

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (Public) FanFic

Dean’s knife slid effortlessly down his latest victims skin, leaving a trail of crimson on his skin. Sam sat on a chair, watching his older brother carve up a random man off the street, Sam didn’t think it was right, killing all of these people but if Dean wanted to, Sam couldn’t do anything about it. Sam had learnt to just go with it, and, he would never admit it but he liked watching his brother slowly carve designs into other people’s skin. 

The latest victim sat tied up in a chair. Gagged but not blindfolded, which was a first for Dean. He had survived for almost ten hours, nearly a new record. 

“De, this is taking to long, I want to go already.” Sam complained, standing up and stretching.

“I know Sammy, I’m nearly done just gotta put in my trademark.” Dean looked over and smiled, there was blood smeared across his left cheek. “If you want to leave faster you can wipe the place down, oh and can you start the fire, don’t need this guy coming back and haunting our asses.” 

“Sure . Can we go to that little diner after this?” Sam asked, grabbing a cloth from the bag. Dean just nodded and went back to cutting up the man. Sam wiped down all the surfaces, no one would look here for the body. They had driven damn near six hours with his body in the trunk of the Impala. 

Dean’s latest victim was a low class banker from a random town in East Texas, he had no family and hardly any friends. Dean was good at choosing his victims. He would never choose a man who would be missed, or even noticed. Dean had even emailed the victims work and took Friday off, he had said that the victim was ‘sick’. It was a sure way that nobody would look for this guy, until at least Monday night. By then his body would be a pile of ash dumped into a river, a few hundred miles from here. 

Sam had always admired the way Dean went about this. He was so smart, Sam had complete faith that they would never be caught. 

“Dean, why do you carve up the person, then just chuck him on the fire, no one sees your work.” Sam asked, while wiping. 

“The power I guess y’know. No one is going to see the work but us Sammy. It’s like our little secret that no one can know, apart from my latest victim though.” Dean laughed and sliced the man’s bloody chest, for emphasis. “I’m nearly done Sammy, get the fire going would you. Then could you check the grounds real quick. Don't want any one hearing this guys screams.” 

Sam nodded and started breaking some of the abandoned furniture, it was a great way to start a fire and get rid of the evidence. After all the pieces where broken up and in a pile Dean untied the victim and stood him up, Sam quickly broke his chair while Dean tied the man’s feet together. The victim was way to weak to fight back anyway. Dean pulled him over and pushed him down, tying his hands to both sides of the pile. Sam handed Dean the salt and gasoline, Dean poured the salt on first and then lent down to whisper in the victims ear “this is my favourite part, watching you burn alive, hearing your screams of pain, it is the best part. Now you see, the salt is just incase you wanted to come back and haunt my ass, this way I don’t have to come back to this god forsaken town and deal with you again.” Dean laughed softly in his ear. “While Sammy goes and checks the grounds I’m going to tell you a little story.  
A long time ago, my brother, Sammy, got stabbed and well died, so I sold my soul. His life for my soul in one year. I went to hell, physical and literal hell. After a rather long time I started to torture people, in hell. I kinda miss it.  
So, you are my substitute, thanks buddy. Now, you see I’m still pretty pissed about the whole hell thing, and Sammy when he went, he hated it too. So I know he likes watching you burn alive, and I know I do. So thanks, cause you wanna know what I’m going to do when Sammy and I get home? I’m going to relax. Thanks.”

The victim struggled, trying to get away from Dean. He was screaming through the gag. Dean sighed, “shut up.” Was all he said before getting another cloth and wiping up the blood that was on the floor. When the cloth was drenched in the man’s blood Dean smirked and threw it onto the man’s face, he started screaming even louder, annoying Dean. 

Sam walked back in and looked over at the man. He just shook his head, “no one is any wear near us. We are ok to go.” 

Dean nodded happily, pouring the gasoline over the man. Sam reached down and took of the cloth, then he undid the gag. He knew Dean liked hearing the screams. 

“You two are insane, bat shit crazy!” The victim screamed, spitting at Sam, which got Dean angry. Dean grabbed his knife and stabbed the man in the stomach. 

“Hurry up Sam, light him up. I don’t want him to bleed out.” Dean muttered, over the screams. Sam nodded and struck a match. Dean reached over and pulled the knife out, not being gentle. When Dean was a safe distance away Sam threw the match onto the man. 

Dean sighed in content as the man screamed in pure agony, it made Dean feel very relaxed. Sam had already started re-wiping all the surfaces, just to be careful. Dean watched on as the man’s hips bucked wildly and listened to the screams that pierced the air. The burning smell of flesh was the only part both the boys didn’t like. It stunk and hung around for days, increasing their chances of getting caught. As soon as the man was dead, the boys would open all the windows and doors, and spray at least a can of air freshener. But only time could really get the smell out.

Sam moved on and started cleaning and putting away all of Dean’s ‘instruments’. Dean kept watching and smiling silently. “You are crazy you know.” Sam said to Dean. Dean laughed and nodded. 

“I’m insane but you love it Sammy.” Dean replied, Sam nodded and laughed with Dean. 

A few hours later, the entire place was clean. All of the rags had been burnt last with the victims body. All that was left was a few pieces of burnt wood, and a large pile of ashes. Dean started sweeping all the ash as Sam picked up the wood, all of it went into a large bag. 

“What river?” Sam asked as they finished the job. The windows had been open for a while, both the boys had been happy to have some fresh air come in.

“Second body of water we see.” Dean replied. He stood up and flung his arm around Sam. “Thanks Sammy, thanks for the help again today.” 

“S’okay Dean.” 

“Next stop our motel and then I promise we can hunt an actual monster.” Dean smiled at Sam and they both walked towards the car.

“I’m always going to help you Dean.” 

“And I’m always going to help you.” Dean replied sliding into the driver seat.

Dean started the Impala up and the boys drove down a long and empty road.


End file.
